Gone With My Heart
by tvdrules652
Summary: Is Bella really who she says she is? Will the secret she's holding back come to haunt her. Will her brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, come to warn her Klaus is coming to kill her and the Cullens? Is one of the Original family really something else?
1. Can I Ask You A Question

Gone With My Heart

Summary

When I was all alone in a dark ally my brother Damon came up behind me, I was still human at the time, but not for long. My name is Za'Kyla Sheba Salvatore and this is my story.

Chapter 1 Goodbye Ruby

My real name is Za'Kyla Sheba Salvatore. Here in Forks, Washington my name is Ruby Payton Swan. As you've already guessed I am a vampire. My brother Damon made me what I am. But to the people of Forks, I am nothing but human. Even to my vampire boyfriend, Edward , he still hasn't figured out who I really am.

I decided it was time to tell his family who I really am. " Can we talk to your family today? " I asked. " You need to be there too."

" Why?" he asked. " Wait until your whole family is together, then I'll tell you."

We were at Edward's house he and his family were sitting down all looking at me with confused eyes. They know I know they're vampires and they don't care.

"I bet you wonder why I asked you here," I said with seriousness. They looked at me before Jasper spoke up, " What are you hiding Ruby?" he asked. I knew he would figure me out first. I sighed. " Oh Jasper, I was crushed that you didn't reconoize me."

They all looked at me with wide confused eyes everyone but Edward who had the look of hurt and anger. " My real name is not Ruby. It is Za'Kyla Sheba Salvatore. " For a moment I gave Edward a glimpse of my mind. " WHAT?! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" his voice cracked on the last word. The Cullens are silent until Carlisle spoke up," How long have you been a vampire, Za'Kyla?" he asked, " Even though your name is rather familiar." " It's because we've met before Carlisle, back in 1912." I said with a smile. " Really?" he asked. " Even though you don't remember me, I helped during your transition."

Flashback 1912 forest of Volterra

" Hello? Is anyone out there?" Young vampire Carlisle yelled. Then he got tackled to the ground. " Hello again, Carlisle," I said. " Za' Kyla? I thought the Voltori killed you." Carlisle said amazed. " Let's just say I'm harder to kill than you think."

Carlisle chuckled. " I don't doubt that for one bit." I laughed. " You know I'm a different kind of vampire."

End Flashback

"Wow," said Carlisle. " I don't even remember that." "That's because ,like I said, I'm a different kind of vampire." I said.

"Then how do you know Jasper?" Emmett asked with excitement. " Well Jasper and I have a different history. We met in the 1800s after I turned. I was lost looking for my brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I asked if you knew them you said yes I do ma'am. I chuckled when you said that. You were supposed to meet me at midnight to take me to them. But you never showed up. I finally gave up on waiting. You told me the place they were at in case you got delayed." I looked around the Cullens faces, most of them were blank except for Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.


	2. Hello Brother

Gone With My Heart 2

Chapter 2 Hello Brother

As if by magic my brothers Damon and Stefan showed up. The Cullens gasped. " Hello brothers." I said knowing Damon must have pulled that line like 1,000,000 times. Stefan winced he hated that but Damon smiled." Hey Bella." I laughed at the old nickname. The Cullens just stared as I gave each of my brothers a hug.

Then a young brunette vampire appeared by Stefan's side. " Who is that Stefan?" she asked with fear in her face. " It's okay, Elena. It's just my older sister." He said as he glared at the Cullens.

" I see my sister shared how she knows many of you." Damon judged by the Cullens faces. My brothers knew I was here all along but they never visited unless something was wrong. "Damon, what's wrong?" I asked revealing the part who was scared.

" It's Klaus. He appeared at our door asking where you were. At the time I was stupid and not wearing vervain and he compelled me to say where you were. He's coming with his hybrid army. He's coming for you and the Cullens." I started sobbing with Edward, Damon, Stefan, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett comforting me. Then Emmett spoke up, " Wait a second, what the hell is a hybrid?" Damon turned to look at him. " A hybrid is an actual werewolf who is turned into a vampire. Their bite is fatal to a vampire like us."

" I guess it's time to tell you why Klaus is after me." They all nodded. " Okay, here it goes. After I turned into a vampire Klaus found me we had a few a moments." Everyone including Rosalie who had stayed silent groaned." Don't worry. I'll spare the gory details. After a year or so, I left him. I didn't want to feed on humans anymore. He's been after me since then. Any questions?" The room was silent. " Who turned you Isabella?" asked my boyfriend Edward. " You can thank my brother Damon for that, Edward," I said. There was a knock at the door. "Everyone go. I'll answer it in case it's Rebekah. I asked her to meet me here." Everyone left except Damon, Edward, and Emmett who I guess are my bodyguards now. It's Rebekah.

"Hello again, sister." She said with a smile wishing she could see Damon's face when he heard this.


	3. Klaus

Gone With My Heart 3

Chapter 3 Klaus

" Wait just a second, did she just say sister?" Edward asked surprise all over his features.

" Yes she did, because Damon didn't know she was our sister, she had to drop the bomb on him," I said looking at Damon who hadn't said a thing since Rebekah showed up. " Hello brother," she said looking at Damon. " How is this possible? She is an original vampire, over 1,000 years old she can't be related to us." Damon practically screamed bringing the others back, but Stefan was taking no chances by standing between me and Rebekah.

"Stefan, it's okay, Rebekah would never hurt me." I said getting in front of Stefan, turning to Rebekah. Then I looked at the others," Shall I tell you how Rebekah is our sister," I asked looking at each and every one of them. They all nodded.

" Okay, she was living with Klaus at the time. So when he brought me home well, I think you could imagine."

1867 After I Turned

Rebekah came home and when she saw me she asked," So, where did you find this street rat, Niklaus?" I growled and used my vampire speed to fling her against the wall. " Easy, Bella," Klaus said pulling me off Rebekah. " Bekah, did you know this girl is your family?" Klaus said while me and Rebekah were looking at each other in astonishment.

End Flashback

Rebekah and I looked at each other in a way only Carlisle could understand. " Well, now we see that your kind aren't dangerous to us. But how did you escape us finding you feeding?" Carlisle asked. I sighed. I knew they were going to hate me after they learned this. " Edward, do you remember that container in my closet that I would never let you open?" I asked him. He nodded dreading the answer. "Well, I fed on bloodbags before I went anywhere." I said tears in my eyes as I looked at Edward. The hatred in his eyes was plain to see as he rushed at me but Rosalie and Rebekah stood in front of him like a shield to me. " I only killed one person in my lifetime as a vampire," I said looking at him. He understood of course backing away. It was amazing to see that the love he had for me when I was human was still there.

" Can I ask why you came here Isabella?" Alice asked disgust clear in her voice. I looked at her with loving eyes so I wanted her to see there was still an ounce of humanity left of me. She finally looked at me like I was one of them. " NO you may not," my brother Stefan intervened.

I looked at Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, who knew I was hiding something now, I asked all of them, " Can I trust you not to tell my secret?" I asked them. They nodded." Let's go to the woods," Jasper suggested. I agreed. Then Jasper took off in front of us with Edward, Carlisle, and I trailing behind him. I stayed back until I was sure no one was following. We finally stopped at the border of the quiluttes.

" Okay. What did you want to tell us?" Edward asked. " There's a cure," I said looking specifically at Edward. Carlisle was obviously confused. I could read it in his mind. " What does that mean?" asked Elena, appearing behind us. " Did I tell you I can compel other vampires?" I asked before rushing at Elena until I was in front of her. " Don't hurt her!" yelled Edward obviously reading my mind." Don't worry, Edward. I won't hurt her. I'm just erasing what she heard us say," I said to him from a distance. I looked Elena in the eyes and said," You will forget what you heard. You will go back to Stefan and tell him we were just talking." I said, my pupils dilating. She nodded and went back to Stefan.

" Okay. That should be taken care of. As I was saying, there is a cure. A cure for vampirism." I said. " Can we trust you ?" I asked them. They all nodded. " We will have to work together. And you can't tell anyone. Not even Jake." I said sighing. I wished I could tell him." If he finds out who I really am he'll kill me without blinking."

They looked shocked. Giving them the sign we dropped down to the beach where we met Sam. I was in Jasper's arms. _I guess now is the time to tell him, _I thought to Edward. He just nodded. I got up out of Jasper's arms and walked towards Sam. _May I show him my vampire face, Edward? _I asked him mentally. _Yes you can._ He thought back. I walked toward Sam until I was in front of him. Then I hissed at him, veins forming under my eyes, and fangs appearing to replace my canines. He looked at me in surprise. " Don't tell Jake, " is all I said. Then he turned into a wolf. He didn't trust me enough anymore to be in human form. " My real name is Isabella Sheba Salvatore. I've been a vampire since 1867, turned by my brother Damon. Who is here with my other brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena.

" Hello Jake," I said before he was even in sight. He was in human form, and no doubt he heard everything. " Why didn't you tell me this?" Jake asked his eyes betrayed.

" Because I knew you would kill me," I said dreading his reaction. He was about to say something when my phone rang. It was Damon. " Hold on," I said as I rushed to answer my phone. " Damon, are you okay?" I asked concern in my voice. " Hello Isabella," a voice that was obviously not my brother's echoed through the phone.

" Klaus," I looking at the people around me. Then I hung up. I turned to Sam. " Get the pack ready," I said. "We're going to war.


	4. They're Here

**Chapter 4 They're Here**

**" Isabella, what's wrong?" Jake asked with concern. " It's Klaus. He's here and he has Damon," I said, tears in my eyes. **

**They all looked at me. " Let's go back," I said. Edward spoke to Sam. " Bring the rest of the pack. That way in case she's attacked on the way back." Sam nodded. I finally decided to tell them about hybrids." The hybrids that Klaus is bringing are half vampire, half werewolf," I said looking at all of them. " And the only way to kill them is to either rip out their heart or cut their head off."**

**They stared at me, then a figure came out of the woods and attacked me, tackling me to the ground. I looked up to see a face I haven't seen since 1927."Elijah?" I asked my voice cracking. "Isabella?" he said with confusion." I thought Nik killed you," he said with his voice dropped to a whisper. "Hey, Elijah? Can you get off me now?" He rolled off me, then pulled me up to my feet. " Isabella! Are you okay?" Edward called after me. Then he saw Elijah. He growled at him.**

**"It's okay, Edward. Elijah wouldn't hurt me," I said looking at Elijah. He just nodded. Jake didn't say anything but I heard him slightly growl and shake his head in disgust. I looked Elijah and said sarcastically," So, Elijah, are you here to side with me or spy on us and then kill me like your brother wants?" He just stared and shook his head with laughter. " Bella, after all these years you still think I would side with my bastard of a brother," Elijah laughed. **

** After he regained his compose he tried to brush back my hair but I caught his hand and flipped him on the ground. " I am older than you and therefore stronger. Don't forget that!" He nodded and gasped. Up until now I hadn't realized I had him pinned to the tree. I let him go. " Now what do I owe the pleasure, Elijah?" Someone snapped his neck from behind. "The pleasure is mine, Isabella," a voice way too familiar said as Elijah fell to the ground. " Kol," I whisper but loud enough for him to hear me.**


End file.
